An external storage device is known, that can store images recorded in a camera and can back up image data. With a prior art external storage device, along with searching for new image data in the camera and transferring this image data to a hard disk and storing it therein, thumbnail images are created from the image data and stored (for example, refer to Patent Reference #1).
Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-209175.